The invention relates generally to protective covers and shelters for watercraft and in particular to dock-mounted canopies. Boaters who moor their boats to piers universally face the task of repeatedly covering and then uncovering their watercraft between storage and use configurations.
Individual covers exist for most watercraft, but have to be manually taken on and off with various combinations of zippers, snaps, hook and loop fasteners, and center poles. This task can be time consuming and physically demanding, and, for users with dexterity-reducing disabilities, virtually impossible. Flat roof canopies require a boat lift or lakebed means of support, and don't allow headroom for the user to stand. Often times, boaters skip boating altogether because of the difficulty associated with manual covers and boat lifts. Reducing the work involved in transitioning between storage and use configurations can enhance the utility that watercraft users experience.